


All I Want for Christmas

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: AU, M/M, christmas fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl and Slash are roomies and Slash has trouble with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own these characters and none of it is (probably) real.  
> Set before they all got famous and yeah.If you see any grammatical errors or anything just tell me! Thanks :)

„Don’t get your panties in a twist,“

Slash looked up,rather down from his chair and glared at Axl.

„This isn’t called getting my panti – boxers in a twist, Im putting up the damn mistletoe.“

Axl lounged on the sofa not bothering to help at all.

„Who needs mistletoe anyway? It’s not like you’re gonna get kissed under it,“ He laughed one of those chalk on board laughs that Slash hated.

„Or were you hoping that I was gonna bring some girls over? Cause that’s not gonna happen. Remember last time? “

Oh yes he did. There were eleven girls in their tiny apartement, all of them trying to get their hands on dicks or alcohol bottles. Of course they didn’t get any action but instead had to spend Christmas Eve sober and on their knees..cleaning up vomit. Lots of fun.

„Just shut up and help me, will ya?“ Axl got up and lazily grabbed a beer bottle instead of helping. Yeah, that was too much to ask for.

Slash continued trying to get the stupid thing on the hook but couldn’t reach the target. He felt a bit odd, as if someone was looking at him and tried to carefully glance at Axl to see what the ginger was doing. Slash was right, someone was looking at him and well – staring would be a better word.It was Axl of course, who acted like he didn’t have a care in the world.Instead of glaring or being annoyed,  the man was actively moving his eyes over Slash’s back and ass. If he wasn’t mistaken then Axl was literally trying to eat him with his eyes.

„Do you know something I don’t? Cause If there’s something terribly wrong with my jacket or If I have a stain on the back of my pants you would tell me, right?“ Slash enquired.

Axl coughed up his beer and tried to hide the blush in his cheeks „Well I was just gonna say that you shouldn’t wear a jacket that reveals half of your ridiculously muscular and tanned back cause ya might just..“

Slash stared at him from under the ceiling.His eyes were blown wide and lips parted in surprise.

„..get a cold.“ Axl took a swig of  beer  „What?? Did I say something wrong?“

Slash closed his mouth and tried to form a sentence „No,no – I, uh, yeah I’ll go change then.“

When he got back and pulled the shirt down from his shoulders he didn’t miss Axl’s gaze quickly sweeping over his stomach.

Slash forgot about Axl’s lustful eyes for a while then, trying to get the damn mistletoe on the hook. It was impossible and aggravating,so much so, that he dropped the stupid thing. Bending down to get it made his back ache and Slash made a mental note – never to watch soap operas again If It meant getting up at the crack of dawn and sleeping on a chocolate stained sofa.

Cracking his aching back made him grunt and throw the stupid ornament towards Axl..Who had a hard time trying to tear his eyes away from the front of Slash’s pants.

 „Hey you,“ Slash motioned towards the ginger who finally snapped out of his daze.

„Are you gonna stare at me for the rest of the night? Or are ya finally helping me so I wouldn’t mention your creepyness again?“ Slash was getting a seriously strange vibe that he didn’t know how to respond to.

Axl nodded then and made his way to the chair, trying to hide his alcohol induced blush. Well at least that’s what he claimed.

Axl got it right on his first try and punched Slash on the arm laughing at him when he got the chance.They spent the rest of the night on the couch watching stupid christmas movies and sharing holiday memories.

*

„ _Fuck._ Axl wake up!“

Their TV was set on a cute channel broadcasting a fireplace and the candles were burning out.If Slash was about to walk in here as a guest, he’d say that they were having a stupidly cute date. With cuddling,  kisses and slow sex that would make their skin burn.

He didn’t have time for stupid sleepy fantasies cause their bandmates were two seconds away from walking in and he really _really_ didn’t want to explain this.

„Fuck, If you don’t get up in the next twenty seconds I will literally slap you silly.“

Clearly, watching Home Alone wasn’t good for Slash’s mental health.

„Stop whispering your sexual fantasies into my ear babe, you’re making me hard.“ Axl mumbled before he doze off again.

That wasn’t exactly what Slash was expecting.And he definitely wasn’t prepared to get a semi from those sleepy words.Whatever, they didn’t have any time left.

Slash threw the candles under the sofa cushions and stuffed bread pieces in Axl’s nostrils.

„What the hell is wrong with-“

Axl couldn’t finish cause Izzy and the gang were storming in and hugging Slash, slapping his back and singing christmas songs with dirty lyrics.

Steven hopped on Axl’s lap while the singer gouged the bread out of his nose.

„Why did you put bread in yer nose little man?“ Steven rubbed his stomach and giggled which made Axl entirely unable to hide his anger.

*

The night went on and everyone was proceeding to get drunk off their asses.

„You know what? Im never ever _ever_ living with Slash again, _if_ we get a breakthrough,“ Axl slurred and tried to continue over his thoughts about punishing Slash.On a bed.. in lots of different poses.

Steven laughed and Izzy kept on playing the old acoustic guitar he always took from Slash’s closet.

„Like..not even staying in the same hotel room with him ya know?? The motherfucker put bread in my nose!!“

Duff smirked „And why would he do that??“

„I just said why you idiot..“ Axl was out of his mind drunk,the room spinning around him in a good way.

 „..he put bread in – What was I saying?“ Axl tried to focus on the anger inside him,to  avoid the urge of grabbing Slash’s tank top and tearing it off of him when the man of the hour got back from the bathroom.Glaring at Axl of course.

Slash spent the rest of the night deliberately telling embarrassing stories of him.

The other lads had a good laugh but noticed the tension in the air.A fight was surely on the horizon.

And after five  stories about Axl getting dumped during PE, falling into a frozen pool, sitting on chocolate in the cafeteria, accidentally kissing his sister and getting caught skinny dipping by his principal –the redheaded man of the hour had enough.

„Could you just stop?“ Axl’s fury was noticeable.

Slash kept giggling but looked his roomie in the eye „Now why would I do that?“

„If you have a wish to die then please,be my guest and keep on going.“ Axl said curtly.

Oh,it was on.

Izzy made an excuse of seeing his girlfriend ten minutes after they started.Duff went out for more beer and never got back and well..Steven just ran off, not even bothering to make up an excuse.

 

„So why do you feel the need  to get rid of our friends? Im guessing thats why you’ve been harrassing me this past hour or so ,“ Slash was furious now and he was not going to let this fight end without winning it.

„Oh fuck off!“ Axl was furious and bubbling with anger.

“ Stop tryin’ to be so polite all of a sudden, like it’s gonna give you a heads up. Im not letting you get away with _humiliating_ me yet again! And in front of the guys!“  Axl shoved his fingers through his hair and mumbled something that he probably hoped Slash couldn’t hear „What do  I even see in you?“

„Excuse me?“ Slash didn’t notice the tremble in his voice but Axl sure did.

„Nevermind, alright? Im goin’ to bed.“ The redhead wanted to get away as fast as he could.

Slash couldn’t leave it like that, not when he was so close.He ran after Axl, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

„Could you leave me alone for just one second?? It’s bad enough that I keep seeing you everywhere I go and thinking of you every second of the day. You’re even in my dreams and I can’t –“  Axl’s voice broke a bit and he got quiet.Everyone had a breaking point and this was his.

 Axl leaned towards Slash, letting go of the anger that was boiling in his blood.

„You can’t what? “ Slash’s voice was a whisper.

His eyes were pleading and fingers holding onto Axl’s biceps , like he wanted to imprint his fingertips on the singers pale skin.

„I can’t stop loving you. I just – I just can’t .“ Axl finally said it.

The ginger didn’t want to look into Slash’s eyes,fearing it all.Resentment, despise, hate – all that he was ready to receive.

Instead he got callused fingers tracing his cheekbones and holding up his chin.Axl didn’t want to look cause there was no turning back after that.

He needed to see reassured brown eyes not hateful.After deciding what to do for what seemed like an entire eternity,he looked up.He looked up and without a doubt it was the scariest moment of his life.But after a second, the fear was gone and all that was left was a dumb christmas song ringing in his ears. Slash loved him and he was sure of it.

The guitarist grabbed Axl’s chin and kissed him.Pushed his tongue in and sweeped it over Axl’s, making his knees weak.Slash sucked his tongue and mouth until he had bruises on both.Slash kissed him until he couldn’t manage to do it anymore,lips swollen and jaw cramped,even if he wanted to. As they were standing under that damned mistletoe he said „We are never taking this piece of crap, they call a mistletoe, down.“


End file.
